Green Scarves
The Green Scarves’ Rebellions' Celestria is a tyrant that controls all of Equestria. This is yet another tale of innocents harmed by her total indifference and selfishness. There once was a sect that existed deep in the everfree forest so deep in fact that it climbed towards mountains. It would be here that an Alicorn named Vanilla would be born. She was hailed as a miracle, the only widely known Alicorns being a “Princess Luna” and of course, Celestria. To honor this new pony, the village that existed in this are a dressed in green capes and cloaks. The First Green Scarves Rebellion Although Vanilla never knew why, they were willing to do very radical things. She was kept in the dark and used as a figurehead by her parents to control the village, and soon, other small areas of Equestria. As their number grew, they came to be known as the Green Scarves. Eventually, they began pillaging and destroying parts of Equestria that refused to follow Vanilla, and this caught Celestria’s attention. Moving forth in a rage, Celestria singlehandedly crushed most of the force that made up the Green Scarves. Using her mighty magic, she imprisoned Vanilla’s parents in two glass orbs, and then broke off part of Vanilla’s horn, leaving a broken piece where it once was. It is said that if Vanilla could get ahold of this part of her horn, then she could restore her horn, but only if she can get it back from Celestria. Celestria left then, leaving the small filly in a tent, the camp burning, and the ponies either slain or wounded. As she left the area, she made a gust with her wings, blowing the ashes and smoke and fire into the air. When more forces arrived and saw the main force destroyed, no trace of Vanilla’s parents, and her horn broken beyond any normal means of repair, the backbone of what came to be known as the Green Scarves Rebellion was crushed, although the issue did not end there. The Second Green Scarves Rebellion A colt known simply as “Pepper”, along with a older stallion, named Grismore, were able to rally again the Green Scarves. In a pity request, they urged many to aid the ailcorn that had been stripped of her horn by the evil tyrant. Many ponies in the outer areas of Equestria became enraged. The green scarves drew a bigger number than ever, and began a series of violent attacks. Celestria Now had to contend not with an isolated outbreak, but of numerous outbreaks all across Equestria, with the sect spreading it’s pleas as well as its violent philosophy across all of Equestria. Celestria knew now that the pony, Vanilla, was only a figurehead, so she went to the main encampment to try to destroy the Green scarves, and this time, destroy the figurehead. When she arrived though, she found not a soul in sight. While Celestria was trying to trace where so many ponies could have gone to, several of the most violent, radical ponies had gathered near Canterlot, Vanilla and Grismore among them. Pepper had left to rally more to the mob, but did not make it back in time to see what would happen. The Attack on Canterlot The mob grew out of control, and soon, the ponies began to attack the capital city of Canterlot. The military would have seemed to prove enough, but Grismore, an experienced veteran of war, Lead a charge of unicorn ponies that caused a massive slaughter on both sides. This charge became known as Grismore’s Charge, and it broke the perimeter around Canterlot. The mob poured in, attacking everything in sight, burning and killing. However, Celestria soon arrived, and began to drive back the mob alone. As guards began to flank her, the mob was subdued, and things began to fall apart. Pepper meanwhile, had forseen what was going on from a ESP he obtained from Grismore. Pepper and what Remained of the Green Scarves choose to flea Equestria. While Grismore was captured and subsequently executed, the whereabouts of Vanilla became unknown. The filly vanished off the face of the planet, and somehow, when Celestria tried to trace her, she found her blocked by a magic spell, one set in place by Grismore before he was captured. Waiting for the day when they could rise again, the green Scarves traveled far away to exist in exile in the harsh worlds outside Equestria. The official existence of Vanilla is unknown, although some sources say she relocated to Ponyville, living off of a small fortune the Green Scarves had amassed for her to honor her name, although Celestria seems not only unconcerned but uncaring of the situation, content to let a “Pegasus Pony” like Vanilla exist so long as she does not stir up trouble.